tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satoshi Miyamoto
Origins Satoshi Miyamoto is a 14-year-old boy with a love for animals. He tends to spend most of his time in the local zoo with a particular animal, the red panda. Satoshi's elder brother died of lung cancer while he was still only 7 years old, and his brother worked at this zoo. He was the caretaker for the red panda cage, and he loved the red panda that lived in it very much. His brother names this red panda Nano, because of his small size. On his death bed, Satoshi's made a solemn oath that he would make sure that his older brother's friend would be safe in his care. Ever since he has been volunteering as the red panda caretaker. On a particular morning when Satoshi's was at the zoo feeding the red panda, he had a chance encounter with the Mews. He ended up in the middle of a fight with the aliens, who wanted to use his red panda for a Chimera Anima. The fight was centered around a patch of Mew Aqua detected in the zoo. Determined to keep his promise to his brother, he took the panda and fled as fast as he could. He eventually came to the edge of the river on the opposite end of the zoo, and was cornered and attacked by the aliens. The aliens did not get the panda, instead he and the panda fell into the river which was actually the location of the Mew Aqua. With the help of the Mew Aqua Satoshi's DNA fused with the red panda's and he became Mew Fireberry,(the fifth Mew in his team.) He fought off the aliens alongside the Mews and thus the battle was won. The Corrupted Mew State Due to Satoshi's unusual way of becoming a Mew, while in Mew Fireberry form it is possible fuse him directly with an alien parasite, but only during his metamorphosis. This is because of the Mew Aqua, which after his first metamorphosis, became part of him. When the alien parasite is able to attack during the transformation, the Mew Aqua is corrupted by it, and so is Satoshi. During parasite corruption the red panda DNA inside him becomes more prominent and mutates so that it overrides his natural being. Satoshi has no consciousnesses while in his corrupted Mew state. Satoshi is the only male Mew (that he knows of), and often feels very uncomfortable about his position on things. He often teases the other Mews on his team, which are all female Details and Statistics. Name: Satoshi Miyamoto Alias/Mew form: Mew Fireberry Personality: Satoshi is spunky, but also humbled by the experience of his older brother's death. He often teases others for the fun of it, but will never drag one's personal matters in it. If you say anything bad about his elder brother he will end you Animal DNA: Red Panda Age: 14 Gender: Male Relations and family: The other four Mews, his parents (unnamed) and elder brother (deceased.) Weapons: - Fireberry claws. - Flame Blade (can be formed by pressing his forearms together and fusing the Fireberry claws. It's very long and broad, and the handle has creamy yellow fur by the blade's beginning.) Abilities: - Fireberry Slasher - Fireberry Tornado Mew Appearance: Mew Fireberry wears a bright fiery orange cape/vest which matches the color of his hair. He has dark blue eyes, and a jewel made of Mew Aqua sitting in front of his chest. He has a pair of round brown ears, and a red ringed tail with a white tip. He wears long brown pants and his feet become white paws. His forearms are covered by his Fireberry claws, which are his main weapon in battle. Satoshi's Appearance: Satoshi has a fairly casual appearance, wearing generally blue sweatshirts and jeans. He has ginger hair, and light blue eyes. His skin color is significantly lighter in his normal form than his Mew form. Facts: - Mew Fireberry is susceptible to alien parasites, but only during his metamorphosis - Mew Fireberry is the only (known) male Mew. - Satoshi's elder brother died of cancer. - The marks on Satoshi's face were left behind after his first transformation. It is debatable whether that is his Mew mark or not Satoshi.jpg|Normal Satoshi, with Nano the Red Panda. Mew_Fireberry.jpg|Mew Fireberry. Corrupt.jpg|Chimera corrupted Satoshi. Roar.jpg|Full Chimera corruption. Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Males Category:Mews with Red Panda Genes Category:Orange Mews Category:Heroes Category:AcaraKat Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Mews with Alien Genes Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Claws